見つけた
by Rainbow-san
Summary: newbie. ga bisa bikin summary. terimakasih sudah membaca.
1. Chapter 1

_Mitsuketa.._

Dia tidak mengecat rambutnya. Biru itu alami. Semanis langit di musim panas, sehangat hawa yang ia pancarkan. Langkah demi langkah membawanya menuju tempat yang sudah menjadi rumah keduanya sejak tiga tahun terakhir. Tepatnya selepas ia lulus bangku SMP.

Kau tahu, jika memasuki tahun ketiga itu artinya semua harus sudah dipersiapkan dengan matang. Menempuh kelulusan bukan tanpa tanggung jawab, lho. Itu artinya seluruh beban kini sudah siap untuk dipikulkan dipundakmu. Begitu juga dengan pemuda bersurai biru langit itu. Ia si pemilik tubuh mungil bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya, yang kebetulan bisa bersekolah dengan bantuan beasiswa.

Cling! Cling!

Ponsel flip-nya berbunyi. Kedap kedip menandakan ada e-mail masuk dari seseorang. Kuroko mengambil ponsel yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu dari kantong celana lalu membuka flip-nya.

 _From: Ogi-kun_

 _To : You_

 _Subject : Sepak bola._

 _Kuroko..sudah lama kau tidak ikut kami bermain futsal. Malam ini pukul tujuh di lapangan Teikou, ya! Aku menunggumu, lho._

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Dengan cepat jemarinya mengetik e-mail balasan untuk sahabat kecilnya itu.. diiringi desahan kecil seperti kecewa akan sesuatu.

 _From : Me_

 _To : Ogi-kun_

 _Re-Subject : Sepak bola._

 _Gomenasai, Ogiwara-kun. Malam ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menemanimu bermain. Aku ingin tapi lain kali aku yang akan mengajakmu._

 _Aku akan mentraktirmu vanilla shake kesukaanku._

Sent.

Mengela nafas, Kuroko memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam kantong celananya. Meskipun wajahnya sangat amat minim ekspresi, tapi sungguh dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali bermain sepak bola bersama sahabat baiknya itu. Tapi apa daya, jika ia tidak bekerja, ia tak akan punya uang dan akan sangat sulit jika harus mencari kerja lagi selepas lulus sekolah nanti.

"Jangan Lari! Berhenti!"

Suara beberapa orang berlari dan berteriak silih memanggil terdengar begitu tiba-tiba dibelakang Kuroko. Derap beberapa pasang kaki berlari mengusik pendengaran Kuroko dan membuatnya agak terganggu. Mungkin bisa dibilang takut. Pemuda itu bahkan hampir kehilangan detak jantungnya saking terlalu kaget. Belum sempat ia menoleh ke belakang, tubuhnya yang agak oleng efek terkejut barusan tanpa sengaja tertabrak seseorang. Kuroko hampir menyentuh tanah kalau saja tidak ada sepasang tangan yang menangkap tubuh mungilnya dan dua pasang mata itu entah bagaimana bisa saling menatap meski sedetik.

"Aww!"

Tak tahu siapa yang memulai, tahu-tahu saja sudah ada yang menarik pergelangan tangannya menjauh dari tempat itu. Tidak! Ia berlari begitu cepat, bukan-ini terlalu cepat. Siapa orang ini? kurang ajar sekali menarik dirinya yang bahkan tidak saling mengenal sama sekali tanpa permisi!

"berhenti.."

Pemuda yang masih mencengkram pergelangan tangannya seolah tak mendengar. Entah ia tuli atau suara Kuroko yang terlalu lemah untuk sekedar lewat didepan daun telinga.

Kuroko sudah tidak kuat. Nafasnya kini mulai terputus-putus. Entah kekuatan darimana, ia berhasil melepas cengkraman itu dan refleks menendang pemuda didepannya.

BUGH!

"Akh..."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu meringis, ia meraba-raba pinggangnya yang terasa ngilu. Benar-benar! Siapa yang berani melayangkan tendangan super seperti itu pada dirinya? Ini sungguh penghinaan besar!

"Maafkan aku. Tapi itu pantas untukmu." Ucap Kuroko seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda kurang ajar yang ada didepannya.

"Kau siapa?" kini giliran si rambut merah yang bertanya. Kuroko masih belum menunjukkan ekspresi dan menjawab pertanyaan itu hanya dengan menunjuk name tag yang tersemat dibagian dada seragam sekolahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

Kuroko diam sejenak lalu menghembuskan nafas, "aku tak berpikir kau akan bertanya seperti itu. Kau yang menarikku smpai sini kalau kau mau tahu. Apa kau sedang tidak sadar?"

"benarkah?" pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya lalu celingukan memperhatikan situasi. Beberapa detik suara langkah beberapa pasang kaki berpantofel mulai terdengar lagi. Ia kembali gelap mata. Tangan kuroko kembali dicengkramnya. Mata biru itu membulat.

"Ayo pergi!" serunya gelisah. Kuroko masih menahan diri dan bertanya alasannya. Pria rambut merah itu semakin sulit berucap. Tatapan matanya kembali seperti pertama kali Kuroko melihatnya. Ia pun tak mau membuang waktu dengan kebingungannya mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk sosok dihadapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menarik Kuroko masuk kedalam sebuah gang sempit dipinggir jalan yang disana terdapat sebuah bak pembuangan sampah. Ukh, menjijikan.

Bahkan untuk dua orang saja, sangat susah untuk berdiri leluasa. Kuroko tak berani membuka mata menyadari sepasang lengan menghimpitnya ke tembok. Deru nafas dan detak jantung saling beradu tanpa aturan didalam ruang lingkup kecil itu. Tak ada bau busuk. Aneh sekali. Apa jangan-jangan Kuroko tak sadar ia kini sedang menahan nafas?

Astaga..

Suara-suara itu terdengar lagi. Berbenturan dengan suara degup jantung yang terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga Kuroko. Ia menutup mata rapat-rapat. Entah kenapa, ia juga jadi takut ketahuan sedang bersembunyi dengan pemuda kurang ajar didalam gang sesempit dan semenjijikkan ini.

"Siapa kau?"

Pemuda rambut merah itu menurunkan pandangannya untuk menatap sosok yang barusan bertanya padanya. Ternyata ada yang lebih pendek darinya. Sedikit bnyak ia menyukai fakta itu.

Senyum tipis terukir diujung bibirnya. Ia masih tak memberi Kuroko jawaban sampai sudah dipastikan orang-orang yang tadi mengejarnya sudah tak ada disekitar sana.

Kuroko menyadari hal itu dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Berefek pada pemuda tadi yang hampir kehilangan keseimbangan dan jika hal itu terjadi ia akan berakhir di bak sampah. Yakkk...

"Namaku-"

"Aku tak peduli siapa namamu. Jangan seperti itu lagi. Itu sangat mengganggu dan membuatku bertanya-tanya."

"Kau bertanya, kan..akan kujelaskan-YAKkk!kemana anak itu?"

Rupanya ia sudah tertinggal jauh. Matanya hanya mampu menangkap helaian biru halus yang tertiup angin musim gugur. Ternyata pemuda biru itu masih berada di jarak pandangnya. Dengan langkah lebar dan rasa tidak tahu malu ia berusaha menyusul Kuroko.

"Tetsuya!"

Kuroko hanya diam. Ia kesal tapi itu sungguh tak tampak di wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti itu ..

"Seijuuro, itu namaku..Tetsuya." basa basi busuk. Kuroko sudah bilang tidak mau dengar namanya. Oh, tidak mau tahu lebih tepatnya. Tidak saling kenal pun tak apa-apa, kan? Lupakan saja insiden tadi.

Pemuda bernama Seijuuro itu masih mengekori Kuroko. Dari yang tadi jaraknya hampir beberapa ratus meter kini hanya berkisar satu meter dari Kuroko. Hoho, ternyata Kuroko sudah membatasi jarak antara mereka dengan mengacungkan satu jari didepan Seijuuro. Dan ternyata pemuda itu cukup jenius untuk mengerti maksud Kuroko.

Sudah gila rupanya si Seijuuro itu. Kuroko sudah akan memasuki cafe tempatnya bekerja sebelum menyadari ternyata Seijuuro masih berada satu meter dibelakangnya. Ia mengerjap kaget melihat Seijuuro dengan santainya mengamati cafe yang akan dimasukinya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam kantong celana dan tidak memperdulikan Kuroko yang memandanginya ngeri.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berada satu meter dibelakangku?"

Seijuuro beralih menatap Kuroko, "Apa barusan kau menyuruhku mendekat?"

Kuroko menyilangkan kedua tangannya, mencegah Seijuuro. Ia ingin memarahi pemuda gila ini meski tak mampu memberi ekspresi apapun diwajahnya yang sedatar papan tulis.

"Kita tak ada urusan. Lebih baik kau pulang," ujar Kuroko halus. Begitu halus seperti semilir angin.

"kenapa aku harus pulang?"

"Lalu kenapa kau harus ada disini?" oke, sekarang mereka berdebat. Seijuuro menyeringai tipis, "Apa kau pelayan disini?"

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan,"

"Apa pelayan disini sudah terbiasa mengusir pelanggan yang tidak disukainya?"

Kuroko terdiam. Kalah telak. Ia menyadari sepertinya pemuda bernama Seijuuro ini benar-benar orang gila yang tak sengaja ditemuinya ditengah jalan. Karena pertanyaan _skakmat_ tadi tak mampu dijawabnya, akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengacuhkan lawan bicaranya dan masuk kedalam cafe untuk bekerja.

Seijuuro menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Tatapan matanya meneduh, menatap sosok Kuroko yang berjalan mengacuhkannya.

"Doumo..Tetsu-kun" seorang gadis dengan rambut pink menjuntai hingga ke pinggang menyambut Kuroko yang berjalan menuju counter. Pria itu sebenarnya sedang bingung dan kesal, tapi siapa yang akan tahu jika wajahnya tak menunjukkan emosi yang berarti. Momoi Satsuki, nama gadis itu, adalah salah satu waitress di cafe milik orangtua sahabat kecilnya. Cafe yang juga jadi tempat kerja part time Kuroko. Mereka berdua berada di satu sekolah yang sama, satu angkatan, begitu pula dengan anak pemilik kafe ini.

Melupakan kejadian tadi, Kuroko mengganti kemejanya dengan seragam yang disediakan didalam loker. Tumben sudah jam tiga tapi Kuroko belum mendapati keberadaan rekan kerjanya yang-

"Kuroko-cchi!"

-berisik. Baru diomongkan, orangnya sudah berisik duluan.

"Kuroko-cchi meninggalkanku-ssu T.T"

"Kise-kun..bukankah kau yang menghilang tiba-tiba setelah bubaran kelas?" Kuroko tak terima. Ia sedikit memberengut didepan Kise. Kise Ryouta, pria kuning yang hobinya bikin telinga mendenging karena suaranya yang cempreng.

"Manajerku tadi mendadak datang-ssu. Aku membatalkan jadwal pemotretan hari ini,"

"bukankah Kise-kun menyukai dunia model?"

"Aku lebih suka bekerja disini bersama Kuroko-cchi, desu! Sekali saja tak apa kan aku membolos ? iya, kan? Kuroko-cchi? Tak apa, kan?"

PLETAK!

"Awww! Itai..." Kise mengelus kepalanya yang ditutupi surai kuning karena baru saja digeplak seseorang.

"Hidoi-ssu..Aomine-cchi.."

"Berisik, Kise! Kau membuat kepalaku semakin pusing karena suaramu!" Aomine Daiki, pemuda berkulit gelap yang notabene adalah anak dari pemilik Kiseki Cafe. Kafe tempat Kuroko dkk bekerja. Tapi meskipun bisa disebut atasan, ia tetap bersahabat baik dengan Kuroko, Kise, dan Momoi.

"Oi, Tetsu! Kulihat kau datang bersama seseorang barusan."

Kuroko hanya diam, tak berniat menanggapi. Toh, dia juga tidak kenal dengan orang yang Aomine maksud.

Kise si penggosip jadi antusias, "Apa benar itu, Kuroko-cchi? Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun.."

"Tapi sepertinya dia mengenalmu..Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" selidik Aomine. Kise sedikit mengernyit, "Aomine-cchi,,kau membuat Kuroko-cchi tidak nyaman-ssu!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia bukan siapa-siapa,kok..sebentar lagi juga dia pasti pergi dari sini.."

Hening. Kuroko menutup pintu lokernya lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang ganti yang disana masih ada Aomine dan Kise.

Menatap dari balik dinding kaca, Kuroko menghela nafas kesal. Seijuuro, pemuda itu masih ada disana dan melambaikan tangan menyadari Kuroko menatap kearahnya.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Siapa laki-laki gila itu?


	2. Chapter 2

Dalam sepenggal cerita yang tertulis di catatan harian seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, ia tak pernah sekalipun menemukan hal yang janggal. Apa yang terjadi dari awal ia bangun tidur, sekolah, dan melakoni pekerjaan paruh waktunya, semua selalu tampak baik-baik saja. Bangun sebelum fajar, menyetrika seragam sekolah, menyiapkan buku pelajaran, mandi, tidak sarapan -kuroko sering mengalami gangguan perut setelahnya-, dan berangkat sekolah dengan kaki sendiri.

Tidak ada yang aneh, setahunya.

Diambilnya catatan kecil yang selalu siaga di saku seragam, membuka halaman pertama yang berlanjut ke halaman kedua hingga keempat. Disana Kuroko selalu memberi ruang untuk siapa-siapa saja orang yang pernah ia temui lebih dari sekali dan juga orang-orang terdekat.

Kise Ryouta. Pemuda kuning yang berisik. Tapi peduli dan cengeng. Hari pertama, 17 Juni 2010. Upacara penyambutan siswa baru.

Momoi Satsuki. Seorang gadis manis dengan dada besar. Selalu menempeliku. Hari pertama, 17 Juni 2010. Dia bersama Kise.

Aomine Daiki. Kulit hitam dan tampan. Orang kaya. Pemilik usaha kafe tapi hatinya baik (wajahnya seperti preman).

Nenek. Setiap hari tinggal bersamaku. Hari pertama, tanggal kelahiranku.

Telunjuknya yang langkai menelusuri huruf per huruf dengan seksama, takut ada yang luput dari pengamatan.

Tidak ada. Ia tidak pernah bertemu pria dengan surai berwarna merah darah. Seingatnya, yang bahkan tidak menyentuh seperseribu persen-pun memastikan ia tak mengenal seseorang dengan ciri-ciri fisik seperti itu. Ia pun menutup buku kecilnya lalu memasukkan kembali kedalam saku.

Langkah kaki Kuroko memang pendek-pendek. Seimbang dengan tinggi badannya yang setara dengan standard wanita jepang. Mungil dan pas untuk dipeluk. Tapi nenek-nenek rabun pun pasti bisa menebak emosi pemuda biru itu lewat sorot matanya yang tampak beku. Bukan lagi polos dan hangat. Dan itu tandanya, Kuroko benar-benar sangat terganggu.

Karena siapa lagi...

"Berhenti mengikutiku, _stranger_." Dingin, kaku, dan menusuk. Gunakan waterpas untuk mengukur seberapa datar ekspresi Kuroko saat itu.

Yang merasa tersindir harap diam di tempat, mungkin itu arti harfiahnya. Kuroko menengok separuh badan dan menemukan sosok yang sudah dicurigainya sejak mengunci gerbang rumah.

Mengerikan.

"Ossu, tetsuya!"

Rambut merah menusuk mata, tingginya hanya sekitar 10 cm lebih jangkung dari Kuroko namun tampak memiliki otot lengan yang kencang dan lebih atletis, dan suara baritone yang sedikit cempreng menyapa pagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi ia tidak kenal. Dan tidak niat mengajak berkenalan. Ruang penyimpanan di otaknya sudah hampir habis jadi untuk yang tidak penting lebih baik diabaikan.

"Pura-pura lupa, huh.?"

Kuroko terkesiap, sepersekian detik hingga raut wajahnya kembali datar. Bagaimana mungkin, sejak kapan, orang asing itu sudah melangkah sejajar dengannya? Bahkan dengan irama kaki yang sama. Bagus, memperhatikan sejauh itu, hah?

"Aku bukan pelupa."

"Berarti kau mengingatku.."

Sabar...Kuroko hanya menarik napas lewat hidung dengan perlahan dan mengeluarkan sedikit demi sedikit lewat ruang kecil diantara bibirnya.

"Kita. Belum. Pernah. Bertemu."

"Tets-"

"Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan nama depan. Itu tidak sopan, stranger.." manik biru mengintimidasi. Meskipun sekilas ia tidak terlihat marah, tapi buku-buku jemarinya mulai memutih karena dikepalkan terlalu kuat.

"Namaku Seijuuro."

"Terserah."

"Kau bisa sesekali ke Chiba-ken...pemandangan Tokyo dari Pantai Makuhari sangat indah."

"Tidak suka pantai."

"Sudah kuduga. Itu tadi hanya menguji pengetahuanku tentang dirimu saja.."

Dalih macam apa itu. Pengetahuan, nenek moyangmu- batin Kuroko semakin resah. Ia menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri, memberi jarak dengan pria SKSD itu. Khawatir jika radius kurang dari 1 meter bisa memberi kesempatan yang merugikan pihak pertama yaitu Kuroko. Gawat, ia mulai terkena mental disorder gara2 terlalu lama dekat-dekat si Seijuro ini.

"Kenapa takut? Aku bukan stalker-" intonasi Seijuro masih stabil dan tidak terganggu dengan keengganan Kuroko berjalan disisinya.

"Kau stalker. Kau mengikutiku dari depan rumah."

 _(Dan darimana kau mendapat alamat rumahku?)_

"Begitu, ya..tapi disamping rumahmu itu apartemen loh..."

( _Semua orang juga tahu..apartemen mewah dan gak sembarangan. Lalu kenapa?)_

"Aku tahu-"

( _Jangan bilang ..._ )

"Dan aku tinggal disana.."

( _...what)_

...

Kotak Bekal. Check.

Tempat Pensil. Check.

Buku PR Matematika. Check.

Botol minum- astaga..siapa yang menaruh botol angry bird dengan tali merah didalam tasnya? Kuroko meringis, pasti nenek salah memasukkan botol. Tapi mana mungkin ia yang sudah hampir menginjak 18 tahun ketahuan minum air mineral dari botol yang selalu dibawa anak TK?

Kuroko menyembunyikannya di kolong meja. Kalau dimasukkan tas lagi takut air menetes dari tutupnya dan membasahi buku.

"Kurokocchi- PRmu sudah beres?" serang pria bersurai blonde pada Kuroko tanpa sapaan selamat pagi atau sekedar hai.

Blonde. Kuning. Berisik. Kise Ryouta.

"S-sudah, Kise-kun..tapi aku agak kesulitan di nomor 4. Jadi kulewat-" Kuroko mengeluarkan buku catatan bersampul koran dari tasnya. Kise merenggutnya tanpa ampun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurokocchi..satu soal saja tidak berarti apa-apa. Paling nilaimu yang harusnya seratus jadi 95."

"Memangnya jawaban yang lain bakal benar semua? Kau terlalu percaya diri, Kise-kun..padahal itu pekerjaanku."

Kuroko manyun. Satu hal langka yang bakal jadi gosip besar jika tadi Kise melihatnya. Sayang, pria jangkung itu terlalu sibuk dengan aksi -menyontek penuh semangat dan kebanggaan pada teman- .

"Kise-kun..kalau bertemu yang janggal, apa aku boleh menulisnya di buku harian?"

Kise mendengarkan, tapi juga masih sibuk menyalin.

"Tidak usah. Nanti kau kena schizoprenia."

"Apa lagi itu? Penyakit baru?" Kuroko menumpukan dagunya diatas meja. Matanya tidak lagi kosong, tapi menatap antusias ke lapangan basket. Disana sedang diadakan pertandingan persahabatan antara Seirin-sekolahnya dengan Rakuzan. Entah tim dari mana, Kuroko baru mendengarnya.

"Tidak baru juga, sih. Ya..nanti kau bisa mengalami semacam ilusi, khayalan, imaaajinasi.." Kise memperagakan gaya karakter kartun berbentuk kotak dengan warna senada rambutnya.

"Imajinasi? Bagus, dong." Timpal Kuroko masih asyik dengan pertandingan di bawah.

"Itu tidak bagus, Kurokocchi...otakmu akan rusak. Kau tidak akan bisa tidur."

"Aku memang suka begadang dan sulit tidur-"

"Bukan yang seperti itu..kenapa susah, ya, ngomong dengan Kurokocchi? Jangan-jangan kau sudah mengidap penyakit itu-"

Mendesah pelan, Kuroko menarik pandangannya lalu mulai membuka buku catatannya.

"Imajinasi, ya? Kuharap aku tidak tersemu-"

'Ngomong apa sih-' sederet kalimat Kise yang terabaikan Kuroko. Karena pemuda itu mulai memutuskan untuk menambah list orang-orang yang pernah dia temui ke dalam notes birunya.

Surai darah. Manik delima. Dibawah pohon Ginkgo. Menawarkan keindahan pantai Makuhari. Chiba. Hari pertama, setelah hari yang terlupakan.

Seijuro.


End file.
